


Soon

by sci_fis



Series: MMOM (Merry Month of Masturbation) 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: FaceTime Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis
Summary: So apparently I'm committed to writing 31 ficlets for MMOM lol. Please feel free to leave prompts. ;)





	Soon

‘There you go, baby. Almost there,’ Jensen says, sounding strained.

Jared’s iPhone screen has never looked better. 

He watches on his FaceTime window as Jensen’s hand moves with increasing urgency on his own cock, gloriously hard and glistening wetly, making him long to put his mouth there and lick up all that slick.

Beyond the point of speaking, Jared circles his hips against the bed, fucking down against the buzzing vibrator embedded deep inside his hole. ‘Can’t,’ he manages to gasp. ‘Can’t hold back.’

‘Don’t,’ Jensen says, his voice wrecked. 

‘Y-you too,’ Jared insists, back arching, legs spread so wide it hurts, hands clawing at the sheets.

‘Close your eyes,’ Jensen says, and Jared obeys immediately. ‘Turn over on your front, ass in the air.’

Jared groans, doing as told.

‘Good boy. Such a good boy for me. Put your hand around your cock. The way I do right before I make you come.’

‘Jensen,’ Jared says, eyes squeezed shut, fucking down into the tight circle of his own fist, ass clenching hard around the vibrator.

‘You feel me inside you, Jay?’

Jared can only whimper in response, his sweaty body writhing against the mattress.

‘Squeeze me hard, Jay. Circle those hips and thrust back against me. There you go. Make me come, baby. Come on, make me come.’

He hears Jensen come a second before he loses it, pleasure cresting through him and making him cry out Jensen’s name.

It’s a couple of minutes before he can register the low, soothing sound of Jensen saying his name. ‘Look at you,’ Jensen says, soft, reaching out to trail his fingertips across the screen of his own phone.

Jared gives him a wrung-out smile, head pillowed on his stretched-out arm, unable to do much but gaze at Jensen’s face on his phone.

‘This is the part I hate about doing this,’ Jensen says. ‘Wanna hold you so bad.’

‘Soon,’ Jared says, smiling sleepily at his phone. 

‘Very soon,’ Jensen agrees, zipping himself up.

‘Gimme a minute,’ Jared says. ‘I’m just gonna clean up and head out to meet you at the airport.’

‘You,’ Jensen says, getting to his feet, ‘will do no such thing. You’re gonna stay right there, and you’re gonna take a nap with that beautiful hole all plugged up for me. I’ll wake you when I get home. And you’re gonna stay on the phone until you fall asleep.’

Even as his spent cock twitches valiantly at Jensen’s command, Jared has to smile. Trust Jensen to stay with Jared through the afterglow even when he has a plane to catch.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I'm committed to writing 31 ficlets for MMOM lol. Please feel free to leave prompts. ;)


End file.
